heyarnoldfandomcom-20200222-history
Olga Pataki
Olga Pataki is a fictional character in the Hey Arnold! TV Series. Her first appearance was in Season 1 in the episode "Olga Comes Home". Biography Olga is Helga's older sister (by 10-12 years approximately). She is very intelligent (she hasn't received so much as an A-minus since third grade), pretty, popular, talented and kind. It is apparent that she suffers from perfectionism and is known to become easily depressed when she doesn't meet her own high expectations. At one time, she locked herself in her bedroom and cried for days when she thought she got a "B+" in the episode "Olga Comes Home". Unbeknownst to Olga, it was actually Helga who intercepted her college report card and changed the grade out of jealousy. It is near the end of the episode that Helga confesses to Olga what she did. However for all her seeming perfection Olga suffers just as such if not more under her parents than her sister. While not neglected she feels overburdened by their constant praise and expectations of her. Describes herself as a 'wind up doll' and considers Helga lucky that they aren't breathing down her neck expecting nothing short of perfection. Through out the series, Olga, who has good intentions, tries very much to bond with Helga. But it doesn't generally work because Helga deeply resents Olga. Helga is very jealous of the attention that Olga receives from their parent's and of her perfectionism. From Helga's point of view, Olga is insincere. Helga also feels that Olga hogs all of the attention. Olga has a tendency to only pay attention to the good in life and ignores the negative as well as condescends to Helga. She does not really listen to Helga's bigger concerns about the family dynamics. Except for the episodes "Olga Comes Home" where Olga mentions the stressful demands put upon her from their parents and Student Teacher where Helga tells Olga that it would be better if Olga give her some space, only the surface is scratched. But the root of their problems are never really dealt with. Through out the series, the sibling relationship is primarily through Helga's point of view. There are a few instances where Helga shows some affection and concern for Olga. The episodes include as follows: #Big Sis: Helga is initially delighted by the fact that Olga joined the Big Sisters, Big Brothers program because she knows that Olga will be busy entertaining someone else and will leave her alone. But when Helga finds out that Olga will be spending time with her classmate, Lila Sawyer, Helga becomes jealous and does everything she can think of to mess things up. Near the end of the episode, Helga tells Olga that she is jealous of the relationship she has with Lila. Olga then reassures Helga by telling her that she will always be her "baby sis" and that they have a strong "bond" that only real sisters have and that nobody can break it. #Olga Gets Engaged: Helga is amused by the idea of Olga marrying a con man/pathological liar named Doug LeSham because that would mean that Olga would fall from grace with their parents. But on the day of Olga's wedding, Helga catches Doug talking to another woman on the phone and knows that he is not faithful. Helga confronts Doug and begins intervening on Olga's behalf. She threatens to press the redial button to spill the news of his marriage to the other woman. Doug panics and Helga tells him to leave basically saying that she'll tie up the loose ends. Upon hearing that, Doug leaves. Helga then writes a note to Olga and signs it with Dougs name saying that he got cold feet. #Student Teacher: Olga comes home for spring break and surprises Helga when she shows up at her school, P.S. 118, and announces that she decided not to move to Alaska but to instead be the new student teacher for Helga's class. Through out most of the episode, Helga tries to get Olga into trouble and at one point, gives Olga's car a flat tire. But Helga becomes angry when Olga meets her on the bus and tells her about her flat tire which she doesn't know was done by Helga. After Olga goes too far and reveals to the class that Helga was a bedwetter until the age of 7 and after Arnold pursuades Helga to have a sit down with her sister, Helga confronts Olga. She tells a surprised and purplexed Olga that it is not working out. She persuades Olga to become a student teacher in Alaska and that the farther away she is, the closer they will be. Olga complies. At the very end of the episode, Helga is writing a letter in response to the one that she received from Olga. Initially Helga signs it with the word "From" but then looks at a picture of Olga and crosses out from and signs "Love, Helga". * In one of the episode's, Helga says Olga attends Bennington College but It's revealed in Season 1 on Olga's report card that she goes to Wellington College. However, there is an existing Bennington College located within the United States in the state of Vermont and there is an existing Wellington College in the country of England. * In the episode "Helga on the Couch", Olga is able to play the Minute Waltz in exactly one minute. * Olga and Lila Sawyer exhibit similar personalities in the episode "Big Sis". It was during that episode that Olga became Lila's "adopted big sister". * It is explained in the episode "Spelling Bee" by Big Bob in an attemp to encourage Helga to win the spelling bee, how Olga began obtaining trophies. He tells Helga that as a child, Olga won the spelling bee because she spelled the word "qualm" correctly, nailing the silent letter "l". He said that it was after that that Olga began entering into competitions and contests where she continued to win trophies. So much so that they nearly filled up the room as the years went on. He then shows Helga a small space between some of Olga's trophies and admits that he reserved it for Helga's trophy. * In the episode, "Pheobe falls Out" explained by Big Bob that Olga was unable to win the Trivia Question for the state capital of Chikade. It stated that was the only trophy that Olga couldn't win since because of the final question. Appears in Arnold's Thanksgiving, Big Bob's Crisis, Big Sis, Helga On The Couch, Olga Comes Home, Olga Gets Engaged, Student Teacher, Arnold's Christmas (in the background playing the piano and singing with her parents) Pataki, Olga Pataki, Olga Category:Females